Jill x Male Reader Lemon
by LoganSenpai00
Summary: Another tf story of mine :)


This will be an AU where the reader is sent with Jill instead of Parker to investigate the ship.

Also Jill will be OOC as usual with my stories.

Y/N POV

My name is Y/N L/N. Jill and I have good friends for a while. She and I first met each other at a bar and befriended each other then and there. She later then asked me if I wanted to join the group she was working for so I kindly accepted. I've been working with Jill for a good couple of months now and we are tasked with another mission. Another ally of Jill's, a man named Parker, was supposed to be sent with Jill for this mission but he is sick so I'm being sent out with her. She and I got on a speedboat and rode our way to the destination. Our mission is to find the a cruiser ship called the Queen Dido and clear any infected or B.O.W.S on the ship before they can get to land and spread the infection. We finally found the ship and pulled up near the giant ship. As we were getting our equipment ready before we boarded the ship, a question had popped up in my head. "Hey Jill." "Yes Y/N?" "Who or what do you think is the culprit of the infected on this ship?" "Who knows, they even might be on this ship still and if that's the case we'll capture them and bring them back to base to question them." We then used our grappling hooks to climb up the side of the Queen Dido and began our mission. After Jill and I boarded the boat, we both did a final check of our gear before moving on.

We then drew our pistols and entered the vast halls of the ship. We killed any zombie or B.O.W that tried to attack us as we maneuvered throughout the ship. All of a sudden we heard a scream that came from a female. "Come on! It came from this way." Jill said as I quickly followed close behind her. We then ran towards the source of the scream but we were too late as soon as we got to the room where the scream came from a body was thrown into the window resulting in a crack in the window and having some blood splatter on the window. "Damn it! We were too late." Jill said somberly. " *sighs* "There's no time to mourn. We must continue our mission." I said causing Jill to look and nod at me. We made our way through the ship as we resumed our task of killing all infected. After killing a good amount of the Oozes and other infected that approached us. We kept killing them until we came across this one room at the end of the corridor. Jill looked inside through the viewing slot and saw someone was tied to a chair. "Y/N! Over here! I found a survivor." This caused me to look in her direction as she busted open the door before running. "Jill wait!" I said before running after her. When I got into the room I noticed that it wasn't as it seems as the "survivor" was actually a mannequin. "Jill! It's a trap!" I quickly said but it was too late as the trap had been sprung. Chloroform gas then began filling the room making the both of us quickly cover our nose and mouth. We were too slow to do that though as we both felt woozy before passing out.

When I woke up I took a couple of minutes to look at my surroundings. I noticed that I was in a large arena like room but Jill was nowhere in sight. "Jill, where are you?" I shouted as I looked for her. "Y/N? I'm over here!" I heard her yell not that far from me. I then moved towards the direction her voice came from. I found Jill on the other side of the arena pacing back and forth. "Jill! Glad to see you're safe." I said as I smiled at her. She then smiled but I also noticed she was slightly blushing as well. "Glad to see that you're also safe too." she replied back. "Wait, what's that on your chest?" I asked her questioningly as I pointed at the red scarab like device attached to her chest. "Oh that. I have no idea what that is. The moment I woke up, I saw that it was attached to me. I also know that it's not a good thing." she said while poking at the device. "Anyway, let's try to find an exit out of this room." I told her making her nod in agreement. While we were looking for an exit, I noticed that Jill was growing more frustrated and that she was messing with the device on her chest more and more. "Uh Jill." "What?" "I don't think that's such a good idea to mess with that thing." "Oh relax, nothing bad is going to happen." she said. All of a sudden we both heard a mechanical noise come from the the device as it's fail-safe had activated making it inject Jill with the T-Abyss virus.

Jill then suddenly regretted her decision as pain suddenly shot through her body causing her to scream in pain as the T-Abyss virus began to transform her. My eyes couldn't believe what I was seeing as Jill's transformation was beginning. The change first begin when a nondescript bulge started to push out underneath her outfit . With a loud tear, the back of the outfit gave out as a large fin burst out from her body. Next, her feet began to change as they began to grow and stretch until they burst out of her boots and changed into big claw like feet. Her fears grew more intense as the same pain filled feeling pulsed all over her body.

I could only stare on in horror as her changes then accelerated at a dizzying rate. The sheer pain that the combination of hands fusing into claws, and additional fins tearing through the lower areas of her suit, was enough to make Jill cry and scream. Or rather, would have if her eyes and mouth respectively hadn't also begun to undergo their bizarre metamorphosis into something far removed from human. Vision warped and faded for a moment while the skin of Jill's face was pulled back and away from her actual skull to form the hood that Scarmiglione's were known for. Jill was horrified that she couldn't even move her mouth now. Its daggered protrusions of teeth were kept clenched shut by her still receding facial skin. As if to further showcase her increasingly inhuman frame, Jill both felt and heard her diving suit all but give way to growing breasts and hips. Her loose-fitting sports top that she had favored to wear underneath, rather than a proper bra, now ironically resembled one. It clung and adhered against her shapely figure enough to press her sensitive breasts together ever-so-slightly. A similar case was apparent from the panties and ragged vestiges of diving suit that were forcing Jill into a bow-legged stance. Still unable to work her mouth to scream in any capacity, Jill could only mentally protest as her altered body excreted a viscous substance over the areas of her body still not reinforced by a carapace covering; hardening over them to provide protection enough to stop a bullet. As if that weren't enough, Jill could feel her fear being subverted in favor of a new, equally intense emotion.

She inwardly cringed as her slit grew moist with arousal. Tripping and stumbling, her mind at odds with the configuration of her extra joints and tail. A moaning, horny Jill Valentine fell to her knees, trying to further protest the desire to pleasure herself. Guilt and embarrassment flooded through her head when she felt her breasts and legs grow even larger. She felt her mind following. A desire to yield to the changes, and embrace them. Her humid, drawn breaths no longer filtered through her mouth, and instead could be heard drawing air in through gills that had formed over multiple areas of her body. Jill's awareness fogged and dulled and she thought she felt something tear away her panties as she slipped off the precipice of sanity. Her hood pulled back to reveal the expression of a creature possessed of cunning intellect and, currently, an insatiable lust for pleasure. Jill grinned through a bony, sinister maw and sensually swayed her exceptionally large chest.

She reclined, and spread her legs. Instinctively reaching for massive breasts that were no longer concealed by any tatters of clothing. The supple nipples and leathery skin were amazingly sensitive to her touch. She teased and gripped them firmly within her claws, and reveled in the sensations that were shooting through her body. Reflexively, her hood unfolded around her exposed skull and eye sockets. And suddenly it was as if she were now in her own private world, free to pleasure herself into thigh-quivering bliss; she was almost there. The sight of her pleasuring herself caused me to develop a large blush on my face.

With her transformation complete, I only stood there in shock and horror as my friend was transformed before my very eyes. She then noticed my presence causing me to stand alert. She crouched down before jumping at me trying to slash at me with her claws while letting a a screech. "Jill what are you doing?!" She lunged at me again in another attempt to kill me. I dodged to the side before pulling out my pistol but I saw that how tough her carapace looked and knew that bullets wouldn't work. 'Damn it. If bullets won't work maybe some kind of blunt object will knock her out so I can tear that device off of her.' I thought to myself as I dodged another slash. I looked around the arena trying to find something blunt to knock her out with. My eyes then saw what was some rebar with some concrete on the end lying on the ground. I quickly rushed to the blunt object as fast as I can. I grabbed the rebar and dodged another strike. Once Jill got close enough, I swung the make-shift weapon hard enough to knock her out but not kill her. "Whew, that was close. Now to remove this damn device." I said before kneeling over her unconscious body and grabbed a hold of the device. "Sorry about this Jill. This may sting a bit." I said before pulling as hard as I can. The slight pain caused Jill to screech softly as she stirred in her slumber. I began to pull harder until the device finally came off. I threw the device away as I got up hoping Jill wouldn't attack me again. After a couple of minutes of waiting she stirred in her sleep before waking up with a jolt. "W-where am I?" she said before noticing her appearance. "And what happened to my body?!" "Calm down Jill. I'll tell you everything that happened, just relax." I said to her. After an explanation, she looked at me somberly before saying "So, I'm going to be stuck like this now?" "I'm afraid so." She then made a sobbing sound as she fell to her knees. "Hey, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay." "How do you know. You're not stuck as some monster." she said quietly. "Jill look at me I said while turning her head to look at me. "I'm going to be here for you. No matter what happens or what you look like now, know that I will always love you." She then blushed at what I had said if that was even possible with me just now what I blurted out causing me to blush too. "Come on, let's get out of here." I said while sitting up and pulled Jill up with me as we made our way out of the arena.

Time Skip...

We had found a empty bedroom with a bed and even a working bathroom with a toilet, shower and sink. Luckily, no zombies or any other monstrosities were near this room so we would be safe for quite a while. After showering Jill and I sat on the bed with her leaning into my shoulder while also resting her head in the crook of my neck. "I'm surprised that the virus hasn't changed your vocal cords." "Yeah, I'm glad that I can still talk to you too." She suddenly sat in my lap as she looked at me with lust in her eyes as Jill began to grind against me. Her endless grinding had caused my dick to harden and rub against my pants making me groan. Then with a quickness that I've never seen Jill pulled off my pants and boxers leaving me in my shirt. I took off the shirt making me naked as Jill sat back on my lap as she continued her grinding. "Jeez, Jill. *groan* what's gotten into you?" "I don't know. I just suddenly felt hot and *moan* I just want to make love to you." she said before quickly positioning my shaft with her pussy before slamming down and rapidly bouncing up and down. She began to moan my name as she continue bouncing with me kneading her large breasts while letting out a moan of my own every now and then. About fifteen minutes later, her pussy tightened as she let out a loud moan as she had reached her orgasm. Not long after I felt a rising sensation in my groin build up until I finally reached my own climax causing Jill to collapse on to me. As I was catching my breath, Jill suddenly got off of me and positioned herself until she was on her hands and knees with her lovely derriere facing me. Not wanting to keep her waiting, I sat up and got behind her before inserting my dick again inside of her vagina before thrusting back and forth. I then grabbed her long, thick tail as leverage as I quickened my pace. After another twenty minutes had passed we both had reached our climax at roughly the same time. I laid back down on the bed with Jill laying on top of me while cuddling me. "I love you Y/N." she said before falling asleep. "I love you too, Jill." I replied back to her as I soon fell asleep along side her.


End file.
